If Ellis was a girl
by melaniesprojectsandanimations
Summary: I've seen several Nick x Ellis fan fictions portraying them as gays. But...what if they were both straight, only with one of them being a female and the other a male? Rated T for colorful language and future violence. I own Ellie, I don't own Nick or Ellis or anyone else except any other fan character I add in in the future, I also don't own any songs I add in or the cover photo.
1. Meeting Ellie

Nick had to admit, that chick was kinda pretty. Nick was currently stationed in front of a girl with a light vanilla shirt with some kind of logo in the front, a blue cap over her head, coveralls, and boots. He didn't exactly know how all this zombie apocalypse shit started, but he wanted it to end. His pondering thoughts suddenly snapped apart when he heard a Southern accent rise up.

"So, I ain't learned anyone's name here yet, so what's y'alls name?"

"Well, my name's Rochelle." A girl in a pink shirt and jeans spoke up.

"My name's Coach." Said a thick-boned man in a football coach uniform.

"Nice to meet y'all, m'names Ayllie*."

They all turned to look at Nick.

"What's 'bout you, Mr. Fancy Gamblin' Man?"

"That's not my name."

"I know, but you haven't told me."

"..And I don't plan on it, either."

"Come on now, fancy man. What's problem, y'alls too snobby for us?"

"Maybe I am."

"Chicken."

"What?"

"You heard me. Chicken."

"Whatever. Stop calling me third grade names and do something an adult would, what are you, 3?"

"You wish. I ain't givin' you mah age if you don' give me you's name."

"Why would I care about your age?"

"Because pedophiles get curious."

"WHAT?!"

Ellie chuckled and walked over to Rochelle and Coach. Rochelle snorted and Coach tried a half-assed attempt at making Nick get going.

This was going to be horrible.

**'Ello there, people. Mel here. This is one of my newest fanfictions, my first, and probably my last. I have very sensitive feelings, so if you give me criticism, try to make it...nice-ish. Thanks for reading!**

** Her name is actually Ellie, it's just her Southern accent that makes her say "Aylie". Just like how Nick said "Aylus" when he tried to imitate Ellis's accent.


	2. Surviving in the fire

"Holy shit! Those ain't people!"

Nick was surprised for a few seconds, but quickly hid his facial expression behind his long practiced pokerface.

"'Course it ain't. It was called a _green flu_, after all."

Nick saw Ellie's happy-go-lucky smile falter, but she decided she wasn't in the mood for a fight with the sharp conman. She continued on her business, quickly putting her axe through the head of a zombie. She yelled like a maniac, rushing through the corridor killing as many zombies as she could. Rochelle looked around and pointed the way, Coach and the rest following soon after.

"Look! There's a elevator still workin'!"

Rochelle smiled at Coach's sharp eyes and they all headed inside after killing off a few stragglers.

"Whew, that was a close one." Ellie flashed a quick smile after cracking her fists.

"Yeah, only because you kept running like a maniac." Nick answered a bit harshly.

"Now, Nick. That isn't very nice." Rochelle replied rather motherly like.

"Whatever. I just want to get out of this damn burning building."

"Wait.._burning building_?" Ellie's eyes widened.

"Yeah. None of you noticed how the building we're standing in is on fire?"

"Uh..yeah..I noticed it." Ellie quickly silenced herself, pretending to have totally known that the building was on fire, panic raising in her system. She wasn't built to handle lots of situations at the same time. She was fine with _just a fire_, or maybe _just a zombie __Apocalypse_, but the two situations at once along with having a rather charming but harmful teammate at her side was too much for the young girl to handle.

The lights quickly flickered in the small elevator and then shut down. Nick groaned followed by the whimpering of a young girl. Nick looked around to see who it was, but no one admitted to the noise. However, Ellie would never tell him her secret fear of the sudden happenings.

"Maybe it was another survivor." Rochelle whispered. Ellie went to open the elevator and turned to the others for approval. Nick nodded, all of them holding up their pistols and magnums, Ellie carefully opened the elevator.

The deafening sound of ghastly zombie howls flooded the 4 survivors' ears.

**Hello! Mecuon here! Thanks for those of you who are reading my fanfiction. I have decided to continue it(Woohoo!) and not just give up like a loser! :D So, I will be making updates when I can(feel) like it :3 Criticism helps!**


End file.
